Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning registers are typically used in automotive vehicles, particularly in the dashboard of passenger vehicles, to deliver and direct a controlled quantity of heated, ambient, or cooled air to the vehicle occupants. Such registers, usually arranged traversely along the width of the dashboard, are often provided with moveable vanes that may be adjusted side-to-side and/or up and down to direct the airflow as desired by a vehicle occupant. Optimal register function is to provide as much directional range to the airflow as possible. Ideally, the airflow should be capable of being aimed between included angles ranging above an occupant's head down to the lap vertically and off the left side of the body to off of the right side of the body horizontally. An additional consideration is the total amount of airflow that the register can deliver, and it is generally considered desirable to create as little obstruction to the overall airflow as possible, for example, by using as few vanes in the horizontal and vertical directions as possible. Yet another consideration is that register design is highly constrained by vehicle packaging and styling. In view of these considerations, the airflow efficiency of prior registers, particularly in the extreme downward direction, was discovered to be deficient and improvement was sought.